


Poppies, Daisies, and White Chrysanthemums

by paperbluehyacinth (infiniteleecity)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Accidents, Character Deaths, Drunk Driving, Gen, Ghosts, M/M, little wonder fest, supernatural themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27099457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniteleecity/pseuds/paperbluehyacinth
Summary: Jaemin woke up in the hospital after three months from an accident he couldn’t remember. Determined to get to the bottom of what happened, he asks his three best friends to help him remember. But remembering doesn’t seem as appealing as Jaemin thought.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Mark Lee/Na Jaemin, Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52
Collections: Challenge #2 — tricks; treats; and terrors, My Little Wonder Fics





	Poppies, Daisies, and White Chrysanthemums

**Author's Note:**

> Additional Warnings: Mention of blood; Swearing; Drinking and driving; Character deaths/ dying
> 
> This was especially hard to write in under 3k and I did think there are parts of this story that would have been better being fleshed out more. But since we only have 3k words to work with, this is what I’ve settled with. I did enjoy writing this and I hope you guys enjoy reading it too.

_**May** _

There was a painful throbbing in his temple when he opened his eyes and saw a blinding white light. _Is this what it feels like to be dying?_ He thought. He shifted, trying to move his limbs only to have pain shoot through his arms. 

"Ah fuck," he choked out. 

"He wakes up after three months and the first thing he says is 'ah, fuck'?" "Yuta!" he heard someone scolding beside him. He closed his eyes again then tried to calm down the ache in his head. He opened his eyes slowly seeing faces staring down at him. 

"Jaem, can you see me?" It took a while to register the face to the voice but he finally was able to tell it was his best friend, Mark. He turned his head at the left side to stare at Mark but someone coughed in front of him. Ten, his older brother, was staring down at him. “Are you alright?” he asked. “He was in an accident, Ten. What do you think?” Jaemin breathed out a laugh only to groan again feeling his uncomfortable pain in his ribs. 

"What happened to me?" He asked. Mark took a chair from somewhere and sat down beside his bed but Ten was the one that answered, "You were in an accident during Valentines, don't you remember?" Jaemin shook his head. 

"What day is it?" Ten sighed, looking worriedly at Yuta before saying, "May 18th. You've been asleep for three months."

_**September (Present)** _

Going back to school wasn't as exciting as Jaemin thought especially since he barely remembered anything about the night of his accident. Still, it was either back to school or more therapy and he couldn't handle the stares his parents and his brother gave him just because there was no progress in his memories. He just couldn't remember no matter how hard he tried. 

He found himself that day, staring at the door of his old apartment, reluctant to go in. There was a fear in his limbs as if not wanting to know what was on the other side. 

_'It's just a room, Jaem. What else would you see?'_

Trying to expel whatever hesitation he was feeling, he pushed open the door. The lights were on and the first thing he saw was the flowers on the table. He walked towards it - red poppies. "Those are for you," Jaemin jumped not realizing there was someone else in the room. He turned to see his roommate, Jeno, just outside his bedroom holding an umbrella. 

"Sorry. I heard noises and I thought someone got in," Jeno said sheepishly. 

Jaemin just laughed, keeping his heartbeat at bay. "Why would anyone give me flowers? And why are you holding an umbrella?" Jeno shrugged, "Don't people always give flowers when someone's in the hospital. And," he said pointing to his umbrella, "I thought someone was intruding," he said. 

"So you thought an umbrella can defend you?" Jaemin asked. "Have you tried being hit by an umbrella?" Jeno said in explanation. Jaemin smiled and shook his head. _He missed this._ He thought. 

"Welcome back, Jaem," Jeno said. 

Jaemin didn't say anything for a while. A 'thank you' seemed too formal and he didn't know what else to reply to that so instead he said, "You didn't visit me at the hospital?" 

"How do you know? You were asleep the whole time." "So you did?" Jeno shifted, looking everywhere but at Jaemin. That seemed to be enough of an answer for Jaemin. "You didn't."

Jeno smiled, guiltily looking down at the floor. "I tried, but your brother was kind of strict on who gets to visit. I'm not exactly good friend material," Jeno remarked. 

"Oh come on, you're one of my best friends," Jaemin corrected. Jeno huffed in relief. 

Jaemin plopped down on the sofa missing the feel of the fabric beneath his fingertips. He remembered the days he would fall asleep on this couch, either because he was studying late or was out late drinking. Jaemin felt relief that he remembered these little things. 

"You’ve just come back and you're already hoarding the couch" Jeno teased. He made his way towards the sofa, but instead of sitting down beside Jaemin, he sat down instead on the floor just beside where Jaemin's head was resting. 

"I missed you," Jeno shyly said, playing with his fingers feeling too embarrassed to face his friend. "I'm sorry I was away for a while," Jaemin answered. 

Jeno kept playing with his fingers. Jaemin watched him open and close his mouth as if the next words he had to say were too difficult to utter. 

"I'm sorry," Jeno started, "Sometimes I wish I hadn't let you go that night.” 

Jaemin sighed turning to face the ceiling. 

"I don't remember what happened that night, Jen. I won't blame you for something I can't remember," Jaemin muttered. 

Jeno shook his head and looked at Jaemin. "That doesn't mean I don't remember," Jeno said.

"Would you tell me then?" Jaemin started, "To help you carry the burden?" 

Jeno stared at him and Jaemin stared back. They stared at each other for a while before Jeno nodded, "I'll tell you some of it."

_**February** _

Jaemin walked in on Jeno playing video games in the living room, his shirt stained with ketchup - fries littering the table. 

"You're going somewhere?" Jeno asked seeing his roommate dressed up. 

"It's Valentine’s Day," Jaemin said as if that was enough of an explanation. Jeno eyed him, "Yeah? And?"

Jaemin threw a pillow at him causing Jeno to fall off the sofa. He grunted seeing his character die but picked himself up again, massaging the back of his shoulders. 

"City 127 is performing tonight. You said you're going," Jaemin indicated. Jeno looked confused. "I didn't," he said slowly. 

"Well," Jaemin stopped then mulled his words before sighing, eventually saying, "I thought you would be going. Your best friend is performing," Jaemin pointed out. 

Jeno shrugged, "You both know I don't like going out on Valentine’s Day. It's teeming with people outside, besides, it's cold," Jeno shivered to prove a point then jumped back onto the sofa to continue his game. 

Jaemin rolled his eyes but remove a ticket from his inside pocket. "If you change your mind, I’ll leave this here," he said sliding the ticket on the table. 

* * *

Jeno stared at the ticket when Jaemin left and continued staring at it until the noise from the neighborhood started muting. It was getting late and Jeno still hadn't made up his mind. It would be easy to just stay home but Jeno couldn't shake the feeling that he should be there. 

With one last sigh, he got a jacket from his room and snatched the ticket from the table. 

**_September (Present)_ **

It was easy to spot Mark Lee. For one thing, he was waving his arms above his head beckoning Jaemin towards his table. The former called Jaemin, excited to hear he was back in town, and invited him to dinner. Though Jaemin wanted to stay in his apartment and rest, he did want to see Mark again.

"Yukhei isn't here," was the first thing Jaemin said when arrived at the table. Mark gulped down his water nervously before saying, "Band practice."

Jaemin narrowed his eyes at him, curious. "You didn't break up did you?" He asked pouring himself a drink. 

Mark shook his head, "No?" He said, sounding unsure. He cleared his throat. "No!" Mark repeated, firmer now. "It's just - things have gotten complicated. It's nothing we can't fix," Mark assured him. 

The waitress came up to their tables and Jaemin was the one to order for both of them. When the waitress left, Mark smiled widely at him, "So how are you?" 

"My head hurts most of the time, and it's frustrating not remembering stuff. Ten and Yuta don't want to tell me anything, you probably wouldn't tell me too," Mark shrugged, circling the mouth of his glass of water with his point fingers. 

"Your doctor said you should remember on your own. They don't want to overwhelm you," Mark said, “I want to help, Jaem. But there’s nothing much I can do,” he gave Jaemin’s hand a comforting squeeze, telling him that he’ll always be there to support him. 

* * *

Mark hiccuped and sneezed - he was drunk, Jaemin noted. They started walking back to his apartment, deciding to just stay there for the night since it was closer. Jaemin couldn’t let Mark drive since he was intoxicated and with Jaemin’s constant headaches attacking him at random times of the day, he wasn’t in the best fit to drive. So they walked. Jaemin thought it'll help Mark sober up but he was brandishing another bottle of beer despite Jaemin’s insistence that he should stop. 

"Sometimes I wish I hadn't asked you to come that night." There was a sadness in Mark's voice as he admitted this. When Mark was drunk he was very honest. Jaemin didn’t say anything. _Why did it feel like everyone was blaming themselves?_ Jaemin thought. They stayed quiet for a while until they passed by the park near Jaemin’s apartment building. Jaemin ran excitedly towards one swing while Mark swayed towards the other. As Mark was sitting down on the swing, he started looking at something underneath his feet. “Look, daisies,” Mark muttered. Jaemin stared at where Mark was staring and did see white daisies growing from the ground.

"Odd, daisies don't grow in playground environments," Jaemin said,

"How do you know that?" Mark slurred. 

"I worked at a flower shop." "Yukhei's?" 

Jaemin nodded. Mark stared at him as if he never heard that fact before but decided not to talk about it. "You should visit him soon - at the flower shop," Mark said. Jaemin looked at Mark worriedly and wanted to ask what was the state of his best friend's relationship but seeing Mark swaying on the swing, Jaemin decided not to ask. 

Mark gulped down the bottle of beer he was holding and rolled it under his feet. "I told myself I would never drink again," Mark said. "Guess how well that ended up," he added looking at the bottle. 

"When did you say that?" Jaemin asked with a laugh as if not believing that was something Mark would promise himself. 

"The night of your accident," Mark answered turning to Jaemin with a sad smile. 

_**February** _

Mark was the first one to welcome him inside the cafe when he arrived. He swayed on his feet and Jaemin could already tell he was drinking. “It’s 6 pm and you’re already drinking?” 

"It's Valentine’s. Let's just enjoy the night," Mark said passing him a glass. He drank a little, hoping one glass would last him until the end of the night. 

* * *

City 127's line-up was coming to the end when Jaemin found himself feeling queasy. He didn't like drinking but Jeno (who arrived just after the second set) kept buying fries that made his mouth dry so he kept drinking from his glass that Mark kept refilling. 

"You shithead," Jaemin muttered to Mark, "How are we going to get home now?" Mark just laughed and shouted through the music, "Yukhei will be driving." 

Mark suddenly clutched his stomach and Jaemin turned away not wanting to see him the contents of his stomach. Thankfully, Mark was sober enough to rush to the bathroom before he let out anything. When he came back, he suddenly said, "I'm not drinking again. I promise," Jaemin shook his head with a laugh knowing far too well that by that time the next day, Mark would probably be inviting him out again to drink. 

**_September (Present)_ **

At the beginning of the school year, Jaemin decided to visit Lucas at the flower shop. He had no classes in the afternoon and he hadn't seen his friend around. Wanting to see how he was doing, Jaemin just decided to go to him. 

When he got to the flower shop, it was silent. It looked closed but the sign in front read open so Jaemin pushed in. 

"I'm sorry, we're closed," Jaemin heard from inside. He recognized Yukhei's voice when he entered. 

Probably not hearing the door close, Yukhei turned and stood frozen in his place when he saw Jaemin. Jaemin smiled, getting hit by the smell of the sea inside the shop. He wanted to ask where the smell came from but Yukhei had already spoken. “I guess I left the door open again, huh,” Yukhei said scratching the back of his neck. The smell of the sea dissipated until it was eventually gone and Jaemin wondered if it was there in the first place at all. 

Jaemin entered the room and saw wilted flowers all around. "What happened here?" he asked. Lucas gritted his teeth and sighed, "With you away, I got busy with school and the band and this - it overwhelmed me,” he sighed. “ I came back the other day and I thought, 'why not revive it?'" he looked around the shop and smiled sadly, "It's going to be a lot of work."

"I'm sorry," Jaemin said. Yukhei turned away and Jaemin saw him rub his eyes as if he was crying. In the silence, Jaemin decided to walk around the shop. 

He noticed something, just behind the counter. Two flowers on a vase, "These are still blooming," he mentioned. Jaemin felt Yukhei stand behind him and he looked behind to see him smiling, "White Chrysanthemums - represents hope," Yukhei choked out. 

He smiled sadly and said, "It's not your fault, Jaem. Sometimes, I always felt like it was mine."

Jaemin watched him curiously, and then asked, "Why would it be your fault?" 

_**February** _

"Yukhei, the city is in the other direction!" Mark complained from the back seat. Jeno was sleeping in the front seat and Jaemin was silent, listening to Mark and Yukhei bickering. It was way past midnight, and it was getting cold. _Jaemin just wanted to go home._

"Oh, I'm sorry," Yukhei yawned and reversed in the middle of the road. He wasn't fit to drive seeing as he was probably tired but out of all of them, he was the only sober one who could drive (Jeno was sober but didn't know how to drive).

"Yukhei, you can't turn here!" Mark shouted but Yukhei was already turning. 

Jaemin felt the car dip behind them. "Fuck," Yukhei shouted, trying to get the car to go forward but it had already dipped dangerously low. 

Jaemin tried to see to the back but Yukhei shouted that they should keep all the weight in front. 

"We need help," Yukhei said. Jeno stirred beside him and looked around, trying to see what was wrong. "Can you call someone?" 

"Who the fuck do we call, it's 3 am?" "I don't know just someone," Yukhei shouted, slamming his hand on the stirring wheel. The action caused the car to sway and the next thing Jaemin knew, they were falling. 

* * *

Jaemin felt sand underneath his fingertips and he could smell the sea from where he was. His head was throbbing. He could smell blood, and taste blood, and touch it like he was surrounded by it. He tried to see where everyone was but all he saw was wreckage. With all the strength he had, he called out to them... nobody answered. 

_**Present** _

Even though Jaemin wanted to remember suddenly remembering didn't seem like the best option anymore. There was a pain grating through his heart as he tried to suppress the memory of that night that forced itself to be remembered. 

He found Jeno in the living room, sitting down where he last saw him. "You're dead," Jaemin muttered. 

Jeno shrugged, “I’m still here,” he said looking down on his arms trying to see if he was still visible. 

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jaemin asked. 

"You had to find out for yourself, Jaem," Jaemin whipped around to see Yukhei leaning on the dining room table grinning. 

"I'm sorry," Jaemin had tears in his eyes and was trying hard not to breakdown, but he did when Mark appeared in front of him. "It's not your fault, Jaem," he said, silently.

Jaemin stopped and stared at him, "You were at the hospital when I woke up.” Mark nodded.

"I had to see that you were awake. One of us had to wake up," Mark said. 

The tears broke then. Jaemin found himself kneeling in the middle of the room, muttering 'I'm sorry' under his breath. He cried for what felt like hours. Once he calmed down he realized they were still there. 

"You're still here," he said. "We needed to say goodbye," Jaemin nodded and stood up from where he was kneeling, feeling his heart still throb with pain. 

Yukhei was the first one to come forward, "I know it's a long shot but take care of those flowers for me," he said with the biggest smile Jaemin always associated with him. 

Mark came next, "Don't try and meet me again too soon, okay? Live your life the way I would've lived it," He tried to hug him but Jaemin only felt cold. 

Jeno slowly walked towards him, playing with his fingers. 

"I was supposed to tell you how much you meant to me that night - a romantic confession while we were walking home," he said glancing at Jaemin. He smiled, sadly "I love you, Jaem. Be happy."

They stood in a line in front of Jaemin and when Jaemin finally found his voice to say goodbye, they all vanished.

* * *

It took a whole month for Jaemin to calm down from the memory of his best friend’s deaths. When he had finally accepted what happened, he went to visit them. 

Yuta drove him to the cemetery. He had to walk for a while before finding their tombstones. They were buried beside each other - Jeno, Mark, and Yukhei. 

And there on their tombstones lay red poppies, daisies, and white chrysanthemums. 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos and comments (if you liked it) or if you didn’t. 
> 
> Thank you to my beta who had a harder time not going beyond 3k than I was. I didn’t give her much of a choice.


End file.
